


Первый

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Первый, второй, третий... Мисси считает, но сколько их было на самом деле?Своего рода fix-it к концовке серии "The Doctor Falls"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 5





	Первый

Первый раз – в Стангмурской тюрьме.  
Волны ужаса всё ещё нервно сталкивались с волнами облегчения, хлеставшими в грудь, грудь Доктора поднималась и опускалась резкими рывками, а его побледневшие щёки блестели от пота. В этом не было страсти, не было почти никакого желания, кроме отчаянной необходимости ещё раз убедиться в том, что Доктор жив. До боли в пальцах вцепившись в слабое, но ритмичное биение обоих его сердец под измятой рубашкой, не в силах оторваться, она делала это снова и снова – то ли чтобы наполнить лёгкие Доктора воздухом, то ли потому что сама никак не могла надышаться.  
Доктор не сопротивлялся – да и как бы он смог? – связанный, обессилевший, измученный, с огромным трудом выдавливающий из себя слова, он сосредоточил всю свою волю на том, чтобы снова не потерять сознание. Закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть его заломленных за спину рук и презрительного взгляда, можно было притвориться, что отсутствие протеста и полуоткрытые мягкие губы – это согласие.  
Она не закрывала глаз.

Второй тоже случился в тюрьме (да, это многое говорило об их отношениях). Они яростно фехтовали, прижимая друг друга к стенам, падая на столы и стулья, сбивая на пол вещи, и он вышел таким же – стремительным и жёстким, со сталкивающимися зубами, больше похожим на укус. Доктор внезапно резко подался вперёд, сам углубляя его – то ли от неожиданности, то ли в запале боя, физические упражнения ведь так разжигают аппетит, не правда ли?.. Если бы не удар ногой, в следующую же секунду отбросивший её на пол, можно было притвориться, что искры азарта в глазах Доктора – это взаимность.  
Третий кололся статическим электричеством, как бесконечный шарф Доктора у неё под щекой. Новая жизнь, бурлившая в украденном теле, торопилась чувствовать, жаждала действий, требовала чужого тепла. Заставляла постоянно подбираться всё ближе и ближе, крепко сжимать ладонь, настойчиво обнимать раздражённо застывшие плечи, смахивать воображаемые пылинки с одежды. Она и сама не заметила, как внезапно очутилась совсем рядом, за спиной у работающего Доктора, а тот повернулся к ней лицом, не прекращая говорить, и их губы просто встретились – спокойно и естественно, как будто это было частью разговора. Потом Доктор мотнул своими дикими неприрученными кудрями и, как ни в чём не бывало, вернулся к платам и расчётам.  
Если бы не смерть в его глазах, не имевшая никакого отношения к гибели вселенной, которую они вместе пытались предотвратить, можно было бы притвориться, что это обычный элемент их каждодневной рутины – совместная работа, ленивые мирные споры, небрежно-уютные прикосновения… Но глаза Доктора закрылись на траве под радиотелескопом, стирая и эту возможность так, как навсегда были стёрты до этого миллионы звёзд и галактик.

Она не хотела делать этого в Кастровалве, когда Доктор – такой новый и незнакомый – был настолько слаб и беспомощен, что не помнил даже своего собственного имени. Это было бы чересчур даже для такой злодейки, как она. И всё же вернулась, целую вечность нерешительно переминалась с ноги на ногу у постели, перед тем как, склонившись, неловко скользнуть губами по лицу спящего.  
Не просыпаясь, не открывая глаз, Доктор выгнулся ей навстречу и ответил неожиданно чувственно, впуская её глубже, разделяя с ней своё ровное тёплое дыхание.  
За кого он принял своего ночного незваного гостя? Кем считал в этот момент самого себя?.. Не было ни лихорадочно прошёптанного имени, ни вырвавшихся в минуту слабости слов, ни какого-либо другого намёка. Оставив во рту горький привкус сонного снадобья, Доктор лишь легко вздохнул, сладко потянулся, поворачиваясь на бок, и с мечтательно-счастливой улыбкой уютно обнял подушку. Можно было притвориться…  
Нет, это было бы чересчур даже для такой злодейки, как она.

Последний пах гарью, землёй, кожаным плащом Доктора и безумием, болезненным огнём отдавался в висках и нестерпимо грохотал барабанами. Закрыв глаза, можно было сделать вид, что это не ненавистная, преследующая её всю жизнь дробь, а двойной стук их с Доктором сердец, такой правильный и успокаивающий, разрешающий забыть, ненадолго утихомиривающий боль, и она закрыла глаза, потому что устала притворяться, что не хочет притвориться, и просто безумно устала, и…

Все эти выдуманные, абсолютно невозможные, никогда не случавшиеся поцелуи проносились в голове у Мисси, когда она целовала Доктора в первый раз.  
Доктор тяжело дышал и не сопротивлялся – да и как бы он смог? – загнанный в угол, растерянный, остолбеневший, он послушно следовал за её движениями, но всё казалось таким же вымышленным и ненастоящим, как и порождённые её сознанием фантазии. Она словно пила и никак не могла напиться, судорожно хватаясь за что-то, беспрерывно ускользающее из рук, а Доктор вжимался в стену и по-прежнему не узнавал её.  
Можно было притвориться, что именно этого она и добивалась, что всё идёт по плану, что на данном этапе он ещё не должен знать, кто она… Она притворилась. А что ещё ей оставалось делать?

Первый настоящий – на старом кладбище, под наполненным дождём небом, в окружении мёртвой армии. Это была, наверное, самая неподходящая для первого поцелуя атмосфера. И в то же время – самая подходящая атмосфера для их первого поцелуя.  
Когда его ладони крепко, но бережно обхватили её голову, ей захотелось рассмеяться от нелепости своих прежних выдумок, стремительно выцветающих и тускнеющих под напором реальности. Настоящий Доктор, захваченный порывом, увлечённый пришедшей ему в голову идеей, бурлил энергией, по сравнению с которой Око Гармонии казалось еле тлеющей спичкой. Туманящие голову желания и страсть, азарт противостояния, пьянящее чувство победы или торжество обладания, всё это казалось сейчас не главным. В лёгком прикосновении сухих жёстких губ было то, что она боялась себе даже представлять, потерянное настолько давно, что воспоминания об этом начали казаться не более чем ускользающим при пробуждении сном. В нём был восторг друга, делящегося с тобой своими мыслями, и сладко-щемящее понимание того, что они предназначены только тебе, забытые, но такие важные детские клятвы, произнесённые под их деревом и скреплённые рукопожатиями, и тихий шелест травы, сверкающей под закатными лучами двух солнц.  
Закрыв глаза, можно было притвориться, что во всём мире нет никого, кроме них двоих. Впрочем, для этого ей никогда не нужно было ни закрывать глаз, ни притворяться.

Умирая на холодной земле пятьсот седьмого уровня, она держится за это воспоминание до самого конца, пока всё не перепутывается окончательно, так, что уже не различить – это действительно вернувшийся за ней Доктор ласково прижимается к её губам своими, или его осторожные заботливые поцелуи – лишь утешительные предсмертные галлюцинации.  
На его пахнущих дымом и пеплом губах – острый, чуть железный вкус артронной энергии, притворяться больше не перед кем, и она открывает глаза.


End file.
